Jordan/Gallery
|-|Promotional Images= Descendants: Wicked World Jordan Render.png Fairest Cupkakes - Do-It-Your-Selfie Booth.jpg Who's That Girl.jpg The Missing Group Appears in an Unexpected Place.jpg Genie Chic Nostalgia.jpg Who's Who - Ally, Freddie, Jordan.jpg Descendants Wicked World - Jordan.jpg EB00F023-D49E-4847-A67E-85EE9AF9CD03.jpeg|Jordan’s blue carpet minute 654E5F6F-29A0-418F-A5A9-7A5AED9FA246.jpeg|Jordan |-|Season 1 Screenshots= Careful What You Wish For Careful-What-You-Wish-For-19.png|Jordan shows up looking for her lamp Careful-What-You-Wish-For-20.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-21.png Careful-What-You-Wish-For-22.png|"Did you get paint on my lamp?" Careful-What-You-Wish-For-24.png|Jordan takes back her lamp Lamp Sweet Lamp Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-31.png|"Then my precious darlings you just take two pinches of sugar..." Lamp-Sweet-Lamp-32.png Genie Chic Genie-Chic-1.png|"Excuse me. Who drops in someone's lamp unannounced?" Genie-Chic-4.png|"I don't live in a jar." Genie-Chic-5.png|"Ben, I'll spare you. No dude's been able to rock the harem pants since... well my dad." Genie-Chic-7.png|Jordan gives the girls new outfits Genie-Chic-11.png|Jordan glares at Evie for the adjustments Genie-Chic-14.png Genie-Chic-29.png|Jordan suggests her friends talk somewhere else instead of inside her lamp Genie-Chic-30.png|"I'm telling you to go." Genie-Chic-32.png|"Wish number three. Bye." Genie-Chic-34.png|"If you stay here any longer, it's all you're going to be wishing for." I'm Your Girl I'm-Your-Girl-1.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-3.jpg|"You're gonna be so wicked on my web show." I'm-Your-Girl-5.jpg|"Wicked's good now, right?" I'm-Your-Girl-8.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-12.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-14.jpg|"I think we can make it even fiercer." I'm-Your-Girl-18.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-19.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-21.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-22.jpg|Jordan hosting I'm-Your-Girl-23.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-24.jpg I'm-Your-Girl-25.jpg|"But Lonnie is about to drop the mic on y'all!" Mash It Up Mash-It-Up-1.jpg Mash-It-Up-2.jpg Mash-It-Up-3.jpg|Jordan explains about her genie outfits for Jane, Lonnie, and Ally Mash-It-Up-4.jpg Mash-It-Up-5.jpg|Jordan says they need to come up with a theme for the Fighting Knight's party Mash-It-Up-9.jpg Mash-It-Up-15.jpg|"So you dance while you punch your friends?" Wish-Granted-2.png Mash-It-Up-19.jpg|"A genie party." Mash-It-Up-21.jpg|"I'm fabulous." Mash-It-Up-23.jpg Mash-It-Up-25.jpg|Magic carpet ride party Mash-It-Up-27.jpg Mash-It-Up-31.jpg Mash-It-Up-33.jpg Mad for Tea Mad-for-Tea-1.png Mad-for-Tea-2.png|"But this place is also a fave." Mad-for-Tea-6.png|Jordan poorly whispers to Ally Mad-for-Tea-9.png Mad-for-Tea-11.png|"My web series broke one million subscribers?" Mad-for-Tea-25.png Mad-for-Tea-29.png Mad-for-Tea-35.png Carpet Jacked Carpet-Jacked-1.png Carpet-Jacked-6.png|"From what I heard about Jay, I'm sure it's stolen." Carpet-Jacked-16.png|"Oh? Because I'm a genie who lives in a lamp, I automatically fly around on an old rug?" Carpet-Jacked-23.png|"Jane. Let's see what you got." Carpet-Jacked-36.png Carpet-Jacked-37.png Carpet-Jacked-39.png Carpet-Jacked-40.png The Night is Young The-Night-is-Young-14.png The-Night-is-Young-24.png The-Night-is-Young-33.png The-Night-is-Young-34.png|Jordan throwing a shade The-Night-is-Young-37.png The-Night-is-Young-40.png Neon Lights Out Neon-Lights-Out-1.png Neon-Lights-Out-5.png Neon-Lights-Out-6.png|"You know me ever since Daddy and Me jousting class when we were like four." Neon-Lights-Out-7.png|"How many boys do you know named Jordan?" Neon-Lights-Out-11.png Neon-Lights-Out-13.png|"That doesn't happen in Auradon." Neon-Lights-Out-14.png Neon-Lights-Out-21.png Neon-Lights-Out-23.png Neon-Lights-Out-27.png Neon-Lights-Out-29.png Neon-Lights-Out-30.png Neon-Lights-Out-31.png Neon-Lights-Out-32.png Neon-Lights-Out-33.png Neon-Lights-Out-34.png Neon-Lights-Out-36.png Neon-Lights-Out-39.png Neon-Lights-Out-42.png Hooked On Ben Hooked-On-Ben-11.png Hooked-On-Ben-18.png Hooked-On-Ben-27.png Hooked-On-Ben-40.png Hooked-On-Ben-47.png Hooked-On-Ben-48.png |-|Season 2 Screenshots= Slumber Party Rather_Be.png Slumber-Party-5.png Slumber-Party-8.png Slumber-Party-16.png Slumber-Party-18.png Slumber-Party-19.png Slumber-Party-21.png Slumber-Party-23.png Slumber-Party-28.png Odd Mal Out Odd-Mal-Out-2.png Odd-Mal-Out-5.png Odd-Mal-Out-9.png Odd-Mal-Out-11.png Odd-Mal-Out-13.png Odd-Mal-Out-15.png Odd-Mal-Out-19.png|Jordan dumps her tea in the plant nearby Odd-Mal-Out-21.png Wild Rehearsal Wild-Rehearsal-7.png Wild-Rehearsal-8.png Wild-Rehearsal-9.png|"Or else what?" Wild-Rehearsal-10.png Wild-Rehearsal-13.png Wild-Rehearsal-16.png Wild-Rehearsal-19.png Wild-Rehearsal-20.png Wild-Rehearsal-22.png Wild-Rehearsal-30.png Evil Among Us Evil-Among-Us-A1.png Evil-Among-Us-A3.png Evil-Among-Us-A4.png Evil-Among-Us-A7.png Evil-Among-Us-A8.png Evil-Among-Us-A9.png Evil-Among-Us-A20.png Evil-Among-Us-A21.png Party Crasher Party-Crasher-1.png Party-Crasher-6.png|"As you wish." Party-Crasher-7.png Party-Crasher-11.png Party-Crashers-13.png Party-Crashers-28.png|Jordan tries to stop Zevon Party-Crashers-29.png Mal-lone Mal-Lone-5.png|Jordan explains Mal and Evie about what happened Mal-Lone-7.png Mal-Lone-13.png Mal-Lone-17.png Mal-Lone-19.png Mal-Lone-21.png Mal-Lone-22.png|"Sorry Mal." Trapped Trapped-1.jpg Trapped-7.png United We Stand United-We-Stand-4.png United-We-Stand-7.png United-We-Stand-16.png United-We-Stand-30.png Celebration Celebration-1.png Celebration-3.png Celebration-11.png Celebration-17.png Celebration-19.png Celebration-21.png Celebration-23.png Celebration-24.png Celebration-25.png Celebration-26.png |-|Merchandise and Miscellaneous= Descendants - Wicked World Dolls 2.jpg Descendants Neon Lights dolls.jpg 81vpLYzHuRL. SL1500 .jpg 811nBIjEgsL. SL1500 .jpg Jordan Art.png Descendants Wicked world Artwork - Jordan.jpg|''Descendants: Wicked World'' model sheet 13712251_1178263575548383_1662999374_n.jpg|Jordan in Jordan's Blue Carpet Minute Neon Lights Special.jpg 5172fbed14338e7708753d88196e4ef4.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Season 1 Galleries Category:Season 2 Galleries Category:Descendants: Wicked World Galleries Category:Female Galleries